Scarlett Mathews
by German Beauty
Summary: Read story please thank you
1. Chapter 1

Dawn's First Light

Please Note: I don't own this book, it's all S.E. Hinton, yet I do own Scarlett, the Character and part of the plot.

CHAPTER ONE

Two Bit's POV

"Curtis boys and superman!" I yelled as I ran inside the Curtis's house.

"Two Bit!" Sodapop exclaims.

I laugh and Ponyboy enters the room. "Hey Two Bit! How've you been?"

"News, kiddo! Got you some news!"

Ponyboy grins in amusement. "Me? Or everyone?" he asks.

"Okay, my sister Scarlett is coming back!" I yell.

Darry peeks over from the kitchen in a slight grin. "Good ol' Scar is back? Why this time?"

My smile drops. But only for a second. "Um….step mom sent her away…"

Darry nods, but I see Soda and Pony look at me in confusion. I remembered quickly that last time she was here, Darry was 6, I was 4, Soda was 2, and Ponyboy was barely born.

"Scarlett is my 16 year old sister." I clear up. They nod at me in still half confusion and half amusement. "She's…" I start again.

"How's her body?" Dally says abruptly as he had heard the last part.

"Not open to greasy hoods like you!" I snap then wink at him.

He chuckles.

"Hey, who wants to come pick her up with me at the train station?" I ask

"Let's all go. I'll drive." Darry chirps. I toss him his keys and we all run to his black pickup truck.

Scarlett's POV

Ugh where the HELL is Two Bit? I've been waiting for like, thirty minutes. I set my suitcases down and sit on it. Suddenly, I heard someone creep up behind me. Stunned, I don't move. Suddenly someone grabs me by the waist and pulls me off my suitcase. I laugh to myself, knowing its Two Bit, as I look up to his eyes. Dark Brown, not Two-Bit.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yell. The boy in a yellow madras sits on my suitcase and pulls me on his lap.

"You are too pretty!" he whispers to my ear, pulling out a sliver handled switchblade.

"What the…" I get cut off by feeling a cold, sharp object near my neck. I can't move. Suddenly, the boy starts to press his lips on me.

"MMM!" I try screaming as he presses his lips onto mine.

"I like em feisty!" he says in a weird voice as he kisses my neck next to the blade.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" A voice from behind me yells.

"Actually, considering she's on my lap, she's on me." The boy states as he pulls the blade off my neck and points it at who is now revealed to be Two Bit.

I looked around scared as Two Bit takes his 8-inch switchblade out of his pocket. I didn't know what was happening, so I start stroking my neck, where the blade had been. As my hands came down to my eye sight, I see blood on my fingers and stains on my white and yellow sundress. Suddenly, at the sight of the blood, I get dizzy and everything goes black.

Soda's POV

I look around the train station in amusement.

"Hey look! Two Bit. Some soc is hurting the pretty girl!" I tell him spotting them. I had never seen her before she sure was pretty. She had long blond curls with straight bangs and a pretty dress on.

"THE HELL SODAPOP! THAT"S MY SISTER!" Two Bit snaps as he jumps out of the truck. Embarrassed, I jump out after him.

"T-Two Bit?" I ask as I see his sister getting dizzy and Two Bit holding a blade up to the soc.

"Scarlett!" I say as I catch her from falling into the train tracks.

"Lay off soc!" Darry yells, parking the car and running over. One look at Darry and the soc puts his blade in his pocket and runs into his yellow mustang.

"Scarlett!" Two Bit yells as he takes her from my hands.

I smile a small smile at him as if to say "Dude, sorry. I didn't know she was your sister. Is she ok?" all at once.

"T-Two B-Bit? She asks in a small voice as she jumps to her feet she wraps him in a big hug and then looks at the rest of us. "Sorry about that there…"

"YOU are sorry?" Two Bit exclaims.

"Darry?" She asks Darry

"Yep. It's me Scarlett." He answers. She laughs and looks at me and Pony.

"Coke? Pepsi? 7Up? SODA!" she guessed. I laughed.

"All you need is to guess Horse Man at Ponyboy here." I replied

She laughed at me, pulling her hair back to look at me. Damn, was she pretty.

"Vamonos little sister!" Two Bit yelps happily.

Scarlett smiles Two Bit's exact same happy grin.

"Hey Scarlett." Darry starts. "How did you remember my name? You were 2 years old."

"Well, I do remember you pushing me off the swing." She started "and them, I heard about them."

Darry grins and headed to his pickup truck.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Two Bit's POV

"Where y'all been?" Steve yells as we peek our heads into the Curtis' house.

"Train station…" Soda yells back at him.

Steve looks surprised and as Pony enters, he starts to look at us differently.

"Train station, why in almighty hell would y'all go to the train station?" he asks curiously.

"Scarlett… she came here" I say matter-of-factly.

"And who the hell is scar…" he snaps, but stops as Scarlett walks in slowly, as if she's in a strange home. "Steve Randle." Steve says slowly, in a different expression, looking at her differently.

"Dallas" Dally yells from the room, turning to head to the living room.

I realize that Dally starts to look at Scarlett down her dress, so I stiffen and say "What you lookin' at Dally?"

Dally smiles, knowing what he's gonna say. "At the blood on your sister's dress!" His smile turns to 'I'm completely innocent' type smiles. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello, I'm Scarlett." Scarlett starts slowly, shaking Steve and Dally's hands. The door slowly starts to creek open slowly.

"Johnny! Where've you been?" Pony starts. "Huh?"

"Oh, I was at the lot, then home, then here…" Johnny says slowly, and barely loud enough to hear.

Pony nods and I see Scarlett's hand extending to greet Johnny.

"Scarlett Mathews." She says happily.

"Johnny Cade…" Johnny answers shyly.

Steve and Soda walk into the kitchen to play cards and Pony and Johnny turn on the TV to Mickey.

"Oh yeah! Mickey's on TV!" I chirp happily. Scarlett slowly walks over with me and sits uncomfortably.

"Hey, Scarlett, wanna take a walk? Or something?" I ask, noticing she wasn't used to being around boys. Later, I could introduce her to Evie. Sandy was in Florida, oh and to some of my many blondes too! That would be great! Maybe Silvia, but that may end up with Scarlett wearing too much eye makeup and shorts that resemble underwear. Maybe that wouldn't be such a hot idea.

"Sure, I can go alone you seem to be really interested in Mickey Mouse." Scarlett giggles.

"You sure?" I cock an eyebrow. "It sure van be dangerous." She nods, in an 'I can take care of myself' kind of nod. I shrug, toss her my switchblade for protection, and just as Scarlett turns to head out of the door, Dally swings by.

"Where's a pretty girl such as yourself going alone? Huh, Two Bit, sure do take care of your sister. Now don't you?" He starts. "I'll take you… I'm heading out either way."

I stand still, unsure of alerting Dally hang with my sister, but quickly realize it's better than her out alone.

"Sure, Dal. You okay with it Scarlett?" she nods and heads out the door walking about three feet ahead of Dally. I turn my head to watch Mickey and out of the corner of my eye, I see them get out of my eye sight.

Scarlett's POV

I nod at Two Bit and walk in front of the Dally kid.

"Not too fast beautiful!" he yells from behind me. "Where are we heading?"

"I don't know." I tell him. "I don't know too much about this city."

He smiles, catching up to me. "Then let's head over to Buck's then. They got a real good party there."

I nod, not knowing what to say. Who is buck? Why there? Is this kid some drunk? He takes my hand and runs, I don't know why, to Buck's.

"In here little Missy!" he says in a fake polite way.

Walking in, a man that looks like he's in his 20's smiles at me and winks, Dally looks at him in a mean expression and grabs me by the waist.

"Would you like a beer, or something?" he asks ordering two beers.

"Um no, it's fine." I tell him.

"But I already ordered it!" He smiles. I look at him. He would be handsome if he wouldn't look so mean. His eyes held so much hate. Something bothered him, and I don't know what.

"What?" he asks snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Nothing..." I answer. He chuckles and gulps down his beer.

"We should get going. Two Bit here will skin me if he don't know where you're at." I nod agreeing and take one last gulp of beer.

"Leaving so soon?" a man that looked like, 20 or something asks Dally.

"Yeah, gotta get this one home fore' I get skinned" he winks at the man.

"Skinned?" he laughs. "Who's the dad or what not?"

Dally laughs with him. The man was obviously drunk. Two Bit's sister. So I recommend you lay off this one, BUCK!"

Buck stops laughing and winks at me letting us pass through.

Okay, that was weird.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's just drunk" Dally says laughing.

Okay, so Dally obviously drank too much, I had about half of one. He was drunk, I wonder what Two Bit would say. Hmm….

The gang seems nice, Soda is the real looks of his family. Pony seems sweet. Darry is awful mature. Steve seems to be full of hate but is nice. Johnny, he seems traumatized. But nice. Dally seems cold and mean but protective of Johnny.

Soda's POV

I turn the corner with Steve to play poker.

"Scarlett," Steve smiles with mischievously. "is hot."

My stomach starts to turn, Steve and Scarlett. That can't and won't happen. "Um, Steve, what about Evie?"

"Evie?" Steve answers. "Hey, I'm half sure that little broad is cheating on me." Steve laughs.

"Oh, well…"

"DIBS, Soda!" he smiles at me

I smile back in a fake smile. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to be with Scarlett, I was over Sandy. That wouldn't be fair to me or Evie, though if he started to see Scarlett, Two Bit would skin him, and I would be, sad.

"Got to go!" Steve chirps. "Ol' man probably owes me a couple bucks for throwing me out last night!" He laughs and I just smile at him.

"Kay, see you later?" I ask.

"Yeaaahhh!" He screams. "Later y'all!"

I slowly walk to my room, to find Pony as always, stuck in a book. I just jump in bed, and grab Pony's cigarettes and lighter and start smoking. I slowly see Ponyboy's surprised expression.

"You ok?" he asks, worried. He knows the only reasons I would smoke is if I wanted to look tough, or something was bothering me.

"I'm fine." I snap at him. He slowly folds the page he's on and jumps on the bed next to me.

"TELL ME OR I'LL TELL DARRY YOU'RE SMOKING…. WORSE I'LL TELL HIM YOU'RE SMOKING IN BED!" He yells playfully I smile a small smile.

"Well… you know Scarlett." I start slowly. He nods. "Well I kinda…"

He cuts me off. "You like Scarlett Mathews." I nod. He looks at me surprised.

"Yeah, and Steve said. He said he wanted to try to get with her..."

Pony looked even more surprised at me.

"But Evie?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know, Pony. I just don't know." I reach for another cigarette but his hand stops me.

"Don't. It's bad for you" he tells me and smiles as he grabs one himself. He knew me too well!


End file.
